


Wanting You

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff, Jealous Charlotte for a quick minute, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex on a Strapon, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Reader calls Charlotte Queen, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, also roleplaying but its not really adressed, at the end, i just like dom charlotte okay hshshs, kind of?, mentions roomba, reader calls her that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: Porn Without Plot kind of. Takes place the Thursday before Wrestlemania weekend (Today 4/4/19!)This was originally just going to be just Dom Charlotte/Reader but turned out to be Charlotte/Reader/Becky.





	Wanting You

You walked out to the car with a smile on your face, your girlfriend, Charlotte greeting you to grab your bags. Rolling your eyes at her, “You know I could have put them in the trunk, Char.”

“Yeah, but I'd rather get it in there fast so we can head to the hotel faster,” she smirked, and you knew the car ride was going to be long. “Because the faster we get there, the faster I can have my hands on you.”

You knew tonight was the only night she would even be able to fuck you, especially since it was Wrestlemania weekend. Charlotte was in the main event, and so she needed all her strength. You were just happy to be going with her, and so when she called asking if you'd like to accompany her, you couldn't say no. 

Once in the car, Charlotte kissed you before turning it on. The hotel was three hours away, but she made road trips fun. Turning the radio on, you tried to find a station that was playing commercial free hours. But when the luck you had ran out, you turned it off. 

“We don't have to listen to music, baby,” she said, eyes glued to the road. “I may have another idea.” 

You looked at her with a confused look. She was driving, so there wasn't much you could do other than talk and listen to music. 

“What can you possibly have in mind, Char?” you laughed, shaking your head at her. 

The two of you were stuck in traffic when Charlotte looked at you. “Take your panties off, and I'll show you.” she said in a serious tone. Glancing back at the road to make sure she didn't have to move her car up.

Placing her hand on your thigh, you couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips. You hadn't felt her touch in weeks, and when her long fingers trailed up your thigh, you were already growing wet. 

**“I want you, so bad,”** you moaned as her hand slipped under your skirt. “Missed your hands on me.”

Charlotte hummed, looking at the road as she pulled up. Traffic was still slow, but you hoped that it would pick up. You knew she was packing, she always packed when she had the day off. 

**“Oh? No panties?** you're a bad girl,” she tsked, running her finger tips against your inner thigh. “Spread your legs for your queen.” 

“Really?” you laughed, earning you slap to your thigh.

“I wanted to try a different title, what can I say?” Charlotte smiled. Ignoring her reply, you did as you're told. There wasn't much room in her car, but you made it work. 

“I can already tell you're soaked, Princess? Who's got you all needy like this?”

You wanted to say her, because of course it was Charlotte. She knew this, but you knew she'd fuck you faster if you gave her an answer that she didn't want. 

_“Becky.”_ you smirked at her, and Charlotte moved her hand from your thigh.

“Oh really, (Your Name)? You want 'The Man’ to fuck you, pretty girl?” she asked as she looked at the road, finally the traffic started to speed up, and the hotel wasn't too far away.

The rest of the drive, you sat in silence with your legs spread. Charlotte's hand occasionally touching your thigh, but not enough to give you what you needed. As soon as she parked into the hotel's parking lot, she got out. You knew she wasn't angry, but you were wondering what was going through her mind.

Coming back to the car, she opened your door for you. “Thank you, Char,” you smiled, leaning in to kiss her. 

“Don't be thanking me just yet, Princess, I haven't told you my surprise!” she smirked as she kissed you back. Biting your lip, you waited for Charlotte to keep going. 

“I texted Becky telling you wanted her to call you in twenty-five minutes, so we better hurry.” she smirked, lifting your bags out and handing them to you. As soon as she grabbed hers, and shut the trunk, the two of you headed into the hotel. 

“What floor are we on, Char?” you asked as you looked around the hotel. It was huge, and many of the other wrestlers Charlotte worked there were coming in and going to the desk.

“Seventh floor, wanted to be able to see the city while looking out the window.” she smiled, leading you to the elevator.

“Wait! Hold the door for me!” a familiar voice called out, and you wished the elevator doors would cloe faster. 

“Hey, Becky!” Charlotte smirked, and you knew your girlfriend had told her.

“Hey, Charlotte, (Your Name),” she said sliding in between the two of you. “Oh, I'm getting off the fifth floor, push the button for me, Princess?” 

You felt your face heat up as you moved to do as you were told. You wanted to get on your knees for both of them, but you knew you couldn't. Once you pushed the button, Becky smiled at you. “Good girl.” you let out a moan. Slapping your hand over your mouth as soon as your brains processed what happened. You looked over at Charlotte, refusing to look at her best friend. 

“I'll see you at Wrestlemania, Flair. Bye, Princess. I'll be calling you soon.” Becky smirked, walking out of the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Charlotte let out a laugh.

“When we get to our room, I'm going to make scream my name.” she whispered in your ear. You had one more floor to go up, and a few hallways before she could even fuck you. You needed her, needed her hands on you. 

\---

“On your knees, Princess.” Charlotte instructed, pulling her shirt off. As soon as she got her clothes off, she sat down on the bed in front of you. “Before I fuck you, I want you to suck my cock.” 

You nodded, pulling at her shorts. The strap she wore was the one she always wore. A bright pink cock that matched your favorite gear she had ever wore. The night you had told her it was your favorite, she made it her mission to get one in that color. The length was six inches, and you loved when she fucked your face.

“Beg for it, (Your Name).” she said as you pouted, slapping your cheek with the strapon.

“Please, Char,” you begged. “I'll do anything, _please_.” 

Charlotte looked at you with a sly smirk on her face, you knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

“Please, Queen. I just want your strap, please.” you begged, and Charlotte grippes your hair.

Wrapping your lips around the tip of her strapon, you began to push down. You wanted to fit as much as you could into your mouth before she'd actually fuck your throat. “Fuck, you're taking my cock in your mouth like a good girl, relax your throat for me.” Charlotte moaned as she held your head still. Thrusting her hips up, she made sure your hand was on her thigh. That was your safeword - tapping her thigh two times. 

“Good girl!” she moaned she let go of your head. “I want to see you do it yourself.”

Lifting your head off the strapon for air, you looked up at Charlotte. Her eyes were filled with lust, and you knew she wanted more. “I wanna sit on your strap,” you whispered, and Charlotte brought her pointer finger to your mouth. 

“You want sit on the throne of your Queen?” she asked. You knew she was trying to hold back a smile. Charlotte was able to make sex fun, even if she made bad jokes.

“I want to sit on your cock, yes.” you laughed, hoping Charlotte would give you what you wanted. “Please?” 

“Yes,” was all she said, all she needed to say. Straddling her hips, Charlotte held the strap still so it would go in easier. “You're so tight, (Your Name).” she groaned.

You let out a whimper once the strapon was fully inside of you. Sitting on her cock as you tried adjusting to the feeling, Charlotte pulled your shirt off of you. “M-maybe I should have taken my skirt off before I was on y-your cock.” 

“Oh no, I like it on you, Princess-” Charlotte began when your phone began to ring on the nightstand. “Oh, Becky’s calling you, better answer it.” she said, reaching for the phone. 

Handing it to you, Charlotte began moving her hips at a slow pace. You held a moan as you hit answer. Putting her on speaker, and setting the phone down on the bed, you tried to position yourself so it was easier to move.

“H-hey Bex!” you said as you started to slowly move on Charlotte's cock. 

“Hey, Princess, what’re you and Flair up to?” she asked you ran your hands up Charlotte's body, stopping at her throat. Squeezing lightly as got ready to answer. 

“W-were - _fuck_ , we're watching a horror movie!” you said as Charlotte began thrusting upwards. You hoped Becky wasn't catching on to what was really happening.

“Oh cool, I hope I wasn't catching you at a bad time then.” Becky said, while Charlotte's thrusts slowed down.

“Oh y-no! No, you didn't. I sorry, this movies jumpscares are a bit too much. Maybe we shouldn't watch it Charlotte?” you smirked, as your girlfriend brought her fingers to your mouth. When she mouthed the word ‘Suck’, you did just that. 

“(Your name) is just being a big baby. But she wanted to talk to you about Wrestlemania! How before the match you're told to get in her face, she's completely alright with it. Aren't you?” she asked, taking her fingers out of your mouth. You glared at her, you wanted the conversation to be over.

 _”Yes, fuck yes._ I'm okay with it!” you moaned as Charlotte flipped you over. Slipping out of you, you whined. “Please put your cock back in me, please.” At this point, you didn't care that Becky could hear. 

Gripping your throat Charlotte smirked, “Becky wants to hear what you told me in the car, Princess. She wants to hear it from you.”

 _“The Man is what made me wet earlier,_ ” you admitted, desperately wanting her strapon back inside of you. “Please just fuck me, Char!” 

You could hear Becky chuckle, but before you could say anything, she was inside you again. “Good girl, good fucking girl!” she praised as her thrusts sped up. “I'm gonna come, pl-” you whined, being cut off by Charlotte slapping your face.

“Come, Princess,” she moaned, as her movements picked up. Reaching down to rub your clit, you struggled to keep your eyes off of her. You came with a scream, one you were sure the people next to you heard. “Your squeezing yourself against my cock, you look so pretty when you come.”

As soon as you came down from your high, Charlotte pulled out. “What would you like, Princess?” Becky asked, and you smiled.

“Wish you could come cuddle us, but I know you have to stick with the storyline. Roomba is already fucking things up, so I know you have to work double time.” You said as Charlotte held you in her arms.

“I know, Princess. Once everything is done, I promise I'll cuddle.” Becky continued. “Once I'm able to, I'm going to make you scream harder than Flair.”

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte scoffed, “You wish.”

“Bex, please!” you laughed, as Charlotte kissed your cheek. 

“What, (Your Name)?” she asked. 

“I love you, and I love you, Charlotte.” you smiled.

“I love the both of you, and miss you two so much.” Becky admitted, and you knew she wanted to be there more than anything. “(Your Name) and I will have some time alone tomorrow before a signing, but I miss all three of us together.”

You frowned, “Don't worry, once the brand splits, hopefully they'll have you two leaving each other alone for a long time.”

“I agree,” Becky said sighing. “But it's getting late and Flair needs to relax for her signing at eight am. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, and I'll see you, (Your Name), at eight thirty am.”

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight!” 

You knew the three of you were going to be okay, once everything was calming down.


End file.
